Remember
by BingHuo
Summary: When Shifu adopts Tigress, it's only after Po and the other masters have arrived, when they are all adults. But when they go to get her, she had fled. Tigress wants a family but wants to know were she had come from and why the outlawed Junjie haunts her dreams. But no matter how much she tries, she can't remember until the masters of the Jade Palace come to help her I don't own KFP
1. Runaway

**Enjoy ;)**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda or its characters except my own.**

* * *

Runaway

"She must have fled this morning," the caretaker said, panicking.

Master Shifu sighed since it was now noon and asked, "Why would she flee if she knew that she was getting adopted?"

"I don't know," the caretaker replied honestly, "I thought she would be over joy when I told her but…"

"But what," Shifu asked.

"…she wasn't," the caretaker said, "in fact; she had fear in her eyes and looked miserable."

"And I think I know why," Mantis said, throwing two male pigs into the room, "I overheard them talking about Tigress."

"We just told her the truth," one of the pigs said.

"And what was that?" Master Shifu asked.

"That she would end up like Tai Lung," the second pig said, "we even dropped the key for her so that she would grab what was hers and leave. She didn't belong here; she's a tiger and a freak."

"Do you have any idea where she would go," Shifu asked. "And what her history is?"

"Come with me," the caretaker said and she led them to a room away from the other. Inside was a bed, desk and the usual things you would see in a room. But the thing that was different about it was that one wall there was a poster the outlaw Junjie. Around him were ninja stars that were buried deep into the wall. One star was on Junjie's throat and another on his forehead. There was also claw marks across the poster, showing how much hate the tiger had for the former master.

"No one knows who her parents are and she would say who they were," the caretaker said, "If they mention or asked her eyes would fill with grief and pain. She would shut down and not speak at all. Some kids taunt her endlessly by asking her questions that no doubt pained her. One I remember well is '_did you see them die?_' And in her eyes, I saw the answer, she did."

"She probably wants to go back to where it all happened," the Dragon Warrior said, who was also known as Po. "But why would she do that?"

"Most children will blame themselves for things like that," the caretaker said sadly, "no matter how many times you tell them that it wasn't they still do but over time it will help and eventually understand that it wasn't their fault. But I wasn't here at the time she first came here, I came two years later. Before that no one told her that so…"

"It was firmly in her mind that it was her fault," Shifu said grimly. "What happen after you came here?"

"The first night I stayed here," the caretaker sighed, "will be something I'll never forget. It was in the middle of the night when I heard screaming and when I went to go see what it was, I was stopped by the head caretaker at the time. She told me that it was Tigress and that I shouldn't bother. I was confused and I asked why. She told me that Tigress was found in the forest and had no idea who she was like her memory was taken from her. I was quit horrified and I knew that it was wrong but I didn't dare defy my boss so I went back to bed but for the rest of the night I heard Tigress's sobs and pleads for someone to let her out of her room."

"That's horrible," Viper said.

"It was," the caretaker said, "and I knew that I couldn't do it again so the moment I heard her start screaming, I left my bed and went to her room and she was quit surprise to see me."

"Probably didn't expect anyone to come," Mantis said.

"No she did not because what she said to me horrified me," the caretaker said, anger in her voice.

"_Please," an eight year old Tigress pleaded, her eyes filling up with tears, "I'll be quiet but don't beat me."_

"_I'm not going to hurt you dear," the ten year younger caretaker said, "I just came to see what was the matter."_

"_Why?" Tigress asked, becoming as small as she could on her bed, "No one else seems to care so why do you?"_

"_They are wrong Tigress," the caretaker said, sitting on the bed, "and I care for you."_

_Tigress slowly crept towards the sheep; drawing back if the caretaker made any sudden movements. Finally Tigress reached her and slowly the tiger cub laid her head down into the caretaker's lap. The caretaker gently rubbed Tigress's back and the tiger cub purred until she fell asleep._

"I stayed with her for the rest of the night," the caretaker said, "she still had night mares but I quickly calmed her so that she would wake no else up."

The masters shook their heads, not being able to imagine what the tiger has gone through.

* * *

**please review!**


	2. Bandits

**Thank you both kungfupandaprodigy and pandamaster97720 for your help!**

**and also, I don't own Kung Fu Panda characters except my own, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bandits**

Tigress moved quietly but quickly, not knowing where she was going but following her heart. Her heart told her that she still had a two day journey still ahead of her and she wanted to be there in two days. Despite only being sixteen years old, Tigress was able to control her stamina and control breathing. It's been less than twelve hours since she had run away from the orphanage. She had overheard the caretaker talking with one of the staff members. The caretaker was telling the staff member that she had been adopted. At first Tigress had been overjoyed but then she heard the rest. She had been adopted by Master Shifu who lived at the Jade Palace. Tigress had heard about Master Shifu and she had heard that he had students by the names of their species, Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis. There was also the Dragon Warrior who was a panda. She heard the caretaker say that she had pressed Master Shifu into adopting her because of her strength and that she would be good at Kung Fu. Tigress wasn't the only one who had heard and people began to taunt and bully her. One pig had told her that she would no doubt end up like Tai Lung. When she heard that, Tigress was heartbroken and she fled that night. But the masters wasn't the only reason why Tigress was fleeing, she had to found out who she was. Tigress noticed that it was getting late but she still kept going, knowing that her eyes would easily adjust to the dark.

Tigress did keep a warily eye out for other people or in other words, bandits. Tigress didn't have anything really valuable, except for a guitar and a necklace that she had worn every since she was found and there was no way she would give it up without a fight. There was a symbol on the back but she never showed it to anyone, afraid that it was what Junjie was after. Tigress remembered that someone had told her to never let Junjie get a hold of it though she couldn't remember why. Bits and pieces of her memory had returned but not much at all. Tigress was finally getting tired and after some quick searching, she found a space where she would be safe. She found a hollow tree and put the guitar case in it. Tigress quickly built a small fire and settled in front of it. She soon began to doze off. For a while everything was calm and peaceful but Tigress woke up from a feeling that she had and began to feel unease.

Tigress started to put out her fire when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She sensed that it was a boar and Tigress managed to get the boar bandit off of her but a croc grabbed her by the scruff again and pressed hard into a nearby tree. The bandit then pressed hard onto a pressure point that was in between her shoulder blades, causing pain. Tigress screamed and dug her claws into the tree bark, refusing to beg or cry. But the bandit only pressed harder and Tigress began to sob. Tigress's struggles became weaker and weaker. The croc finally released her onto the ground and Tigress hunched over with her head on the ground.

"My," a voice said, "Aren't you a pretty thing."

Tigress didn't bother to look up but just closed her eyes.

"I could use someone like you," the voice said and Tigress felt his hot breath in her ear, "you would bear me good cubs."

Tigress was lifted up by the scruff of her neck and she came face to face with a snow leopard. Tigress spat in his face and tried to flee when he released her but one of his henchmen grabbed her. Tigress knew that if she didn't fight back, it would be the end for her and she began to fight for her life. For a few seconds the bandits were shocked but recovered quickly. Tigress blocked and dodged any moves or weapons they through at her. She managed to turn from defense into attacker. Tigress began to push them back but suddenly the snow leopard then took her by the throat and slammed her against the nearest tree. Tigress's heart began to pound with fear as the snow leopard studied her. But Tigress snapped out of it and started to do whatever she could to get free. The snow leopard chuckled and through her to the ground, knocking the breath out of her. Before she could recover, he was on top of her.

"Get off of me," Tigress screamed, struggling hard against him.

Tigress managed to get him off but didn't get far. The snow leopard and grabbed her by the tail and dragged her back to him. He then broke her right leg, making sure that she wouldn't be able to get away.

"Like I said," the snow leopard said, watching as his henchmen took an arm and pinned it down, "you would bear me good cubs."

"No, no," Tigress screamed, "leave me alone."

The snow leopard ignored her pleas and began to finish putting out the fire.

The masters moved quietly and quickly. They had heard screams of terror and they felt that it belonged to Tigress. But as they got closer, they could pick out pleads and crying. Fear in their stomachs, the masters ran and saw a snow leopard standing in front of who they guessed was Tigress. Two of his henchmen were holding down her arms despite that her hands were tied behind her back and that her right leg was broken. The leopard got up and seemed to be ready to move but the masters weren't going to let him get far. Moving fast, they quickly defeated them and when they turned back, they saw that Tigress was struggling to get up.

Tigress scrambled to get back to get away but was grabbed by none other than Master Viper. The Dragon Warrior lifted her up and set her on a fallen tree in front of the Grandmaster Shifu. Tigress closed her eyes and kept her head down; for she knew that her eyes would show fear. Still her body was shaking in fear with what little space she had and Tigress had no doubt the Master Viper could feel it. Tigress felt that her heart pounding. Grandmaster Shifu lifted her head up with his hand, forcing Tigress to look at him. Tigress tried to jerk her head away but the red panda kept a firm grip on her.

"Master," Tigress heard Master Viper say, "I don't think we'll get any answers from her tonight, she is so afraid."

"Viper is no doubt right," a voice said, "we should just wait until morning."

"Very well," Tigress opened her eyes to see that the red panda was speaking, "Mantis, would you?"

Tigress felt something who she guessed was Mantis, crawling up her back. Tigress knew where he was going but she didn't bother to fight. Instead she reclosed her eyes and bowed her head, waiting for the world to go black.

* * *

**What do you think? If you have any suggestions or anything, just review!**


	3. Could it be?

**I don't own KFP characters except my own**

* * *

Could it be?

Tigress felt the warmth of a fire and opened her eyes. At first her vision was fuzzy but it cleared quickly. Looking around, Tigress saw the masters were watching her with worried expressions. That puzzled Tigress for a moment but she then remembered what had happen. Sitting up, Tigress then began to feel the pain from the attack.

"How are you feeling?" Master Viper asked, studying the tiger carefully.

Tigress smiled as she said, "Fine, just a little pain but I'm fine."

To her relief, Master Viper didn't question her for more. Instead, the snake slithered over to the tiger and settled beside her. Tigress looked around and saw that Grandmaster Shifu was studying her. Tigress debated if she should speak but decide against it and instead waited the red panda to speak. Tigress couldn't help but narrowed her eyes when the red panda approached her. She didn't hate him but the memory of what the pigs had said was still fresh in her mind. She didn't want to become another Tai Lung and her heart was telling her to keep going on the journey. Grandmaster Shifu stopped in front of her and gave her a small smile. Tigress was surprised; no one ever smiles at her except for the head caretaker.

"As you have already been told," Shifu said, "the Jade Palace members as agreed to let you come to the Jade Palace to train."

"I can't," Tigress said.

"Then you don't have to," Shifu said, not getting what she was saying, "but you will live at the Jade Palace."

"I can't," Tigress repeated.

"You can't?" Shifu said.

"I had a life before I went to the orphanage," Tigress said quietly, "and I want to find out what it was."

Shifu shook his head and said, "You ran away from that life from what I've been told."

"I don't know if I really did run away," Tigress said, "Maybe I didn't have a choice at the time but maybe now I can go back and find out why."

"Do you even know where you are going?" Shifu asked Tigress.

"No," Tigress said, "and yes because I'm letting my heart guide me.

"Tigress," Shifu said, "The caretaker told us about the nightmares that you get, always about fire, screaming people and blood. We also saw how much you hate Junjie and his band of leopards. But why do you hate them so much?"

At first Tigress said nothing nor did she look at them but finally spoke.

"I don't know," Tigress said.

—•—•—

The masters gathered around the fire, none of them speaking. Shifu had let Tigress go, seeing that she didn't want to go with them. It had been hours since she had left and they all were watching the fire while Monkey was swinging around in the trees, not able to keep still at the moment. But like the other, they all were thinking about what Tigress had said. Suddenly there was a gasp and looking up, the other masters saw that Monkey had smashed through a hollow tree and while coming out from the bottom of the tree, had found a guitar. The masters remembered that before they had left the caretaker had told them that when Tigress was found, she had a necklace around her neck and a guitar with her.

Studying the guitar, Shifu saw something out of the corner of his eye. Two letters had been carved into the instrument which was not uncommon since most instrument makers leave the first letter of their name on whatever they make. But there were never two and by the looks of how it was done, it was made by two people.

_L & Q_

Shifu had seen that signature before but were? It had been done with such care that not even the oldest instrument maker could do but done only by masters. Beside the people in the valley, Shifu only knew other masters or at least heard about them. Shifu studied the letters carefully until a thought began to nag at him. But it couldn't be true, people would have known about it but he had to be sure.

Turning to his students, Shifu said, "Put out the fire, we must find Tigress."

Tigress leaned against a tree, puzzled and curious about what was going on. She never had left for she had been waiting for them to fall asleep so that she could grab her guitar but now they were after her again but why? Shifu started to act weird when Master Monkey found her guitar. Tigress knew that the masters would find her soon so she decided to save them the trouble. Taking a deep breath, Tigress stepped out into the open. The masters looked at her surprised, probably had thought she was really gone.

"I wasn't going to leave without my guitar," Tigress said quietly.

For a minute no one spoke or moved until Finally Shifu gesture to a log for her to sit on next to the fire. As she walked over, Po tossed Tigress her necklace which she caught easily and quickly put it back on her neck. Once she was settled, Shifu began to study her. The more he studied her, the more he could see the connection.

"What do you remember about your past?" Shifu asked softly.

Tigress had expected the question so she answered it easily.

"Not much," Tigress said, "except that my family loved music."

Shifu stroke his beard for the people he was thinking of had indeed loved music.

"There are some questions that still need to be answered now," Shifu said but was talking to himself in which Tigress and the other masters found amusing, "but without your memory, they can't be answered so we'll go to the village. Hopefully that will help with your memory, if not we will have to try something else. If it does, there you will be answer every question we and the other masters have."

"Other masters," Tigress repeated breaking Shifu out of his strance, "What do you mean by that."

"I will send a messenger to every master to let them know who I think you are," Shifu replied, "until they arrive, we will wait here for them."

* * *

**what do you think? Review**


	4. The village

**my treat and the reviews are so encouraging**

* * *

The Village

Tigress didn't dare to speak or look at any of the masters in the eye. Tigress recognized all of them from posters and action figures she had seen other kids have. But she wasn't interested into meeting any of them. Instead she had climbed a tree to get away from them all and to gaze at the stars. Sitting on the highest branch, Tigress looked out to where Shifu had told her were the village was. They hadn't reached the old village but wasn't far from the entrance. Tigress had heard about the village and how nobody had come to clean up the mess after Junjie's rampage. The village was abandon and the dead had been left to rot where they had fallen. Little did the masters know that the path they were taking was the same path that her heart had told her to follow. Tigress heard laughter and looked down.

There was Master Viper sitting next to her father, Great Master Viper. They were laughing and teasing each other while the others just smiled or laughed with them. Tigress felt a pain in her heart, wishing that she knew who her father was and that he was with her. Tears threatened to come out but Tigress fought against them, knowing that tears wouldn't help her. Closing her eyes, Tigress tried to think about her future but it looked blanked now that the masters were involved. Giving up, Tigress turned back to the stars but her name was called and knew that she had to go down.

"Tomorrow we'll enter the village," Master Chao told her once she was on the ground, "but right now we will rest."

Tigress nod and turned away from them. Not saying a word, she climbed back up into the tree. Tigress could feel them watching her but she didn't care nor slowed down. Tigress climbed onto a branch that she could secure herself so that she wouldn't fall. For an hour she gazed at the stars before she fell asleep.

Tigress woke up from her own screaming. Tigress quickly covered her mouth, not wanting the masters to hear her screams. Looking down, she saw that they were still asleep to her relief. She struggled to calm herself but only ended up cry silently. For years Tigress had been cursed with nightmares, always about fire, blood, screaming on people, and Junjie. Tigress quickly climbed higher so that she could get closer to the stars. One day a memory had surfaced out of the blue but also when she needed it. In that memory, someone had told her that if she was ever felt alone or needed comfort, all she needed to do was to look at the stars. Who ever had told her that was someone who had cared for her. The person had told her that she and someone else would be stars in the sky and would always be watching and would always be with her. Moving quietly, Tigress climbed down from her tree and onto the ground. Tigress saw that dawn was beginning to show. Tigress knew that she couldn't wait. Not bothering to look back Tigress dropped onto all fours and ran to where her heart had been telling her to go.

The masters moved quietly and quickly once Tigress had taken off. They had heard screaming earlier and they knew that it was Tigress. But had remained silent and still, wanting to see what she would do. When Tigress started to climb higher into the tree, they watched as she looked up at the stars, as if she was searching for something. After a while, she came down and took off. As the masters followed her it didn't take them long to figure out where she was going. Soon they reached the entrance to the village. The old wooden beam that was the entrance or what was left of it moved in the wind.

Tigress studied the suppose to be entrance that moved with the wind. Closing her eyes, Tigress tried to imagine it had once stood strong and firm.

"_Come on Mommy, Daddy," _

Snapping her eyes open, Tigress couldn't place that childish voice but she had heard it before. Tigress heard the masters approaching but she ignored them and walked through it, entering the village. The masters followed not far behind. Skeletons of those who had died laid everywhere, some still had the clothing they were murdered in still on them. Tigress turned away, but then turned back to face them. It was as if she could identify every one of them but she couldn't. Tigress study a skeleton that seemed to be a female goat from the bits of clothing that was still on her.

"_Run Li Qiong,"_

Tigress rubbed her head, wanting the voices, the nightmares and screaming to stop. Turning around, Tigress ran into a pair of skeletons that had been hanged from a beam that survived the fire had like the entrance, swaying in the wind. They belonged to rabbits, a male and a female.

"_Leave her alone,"_

Tigress grit her teeth, the voices were getting worse and she feared that she was going crazy. Walking away, Tigress caught sight of something. Going over to some sort of gate, Tigress wiped away the scoot and dirt away from a metal plate. There was a symbol, the same markings on her forehead and locket. Tigress couldn't help but touch her forehead. Suddenly a male's voice filled her head.

"_They are who you are,"_

* * *

**Review**


	5. Nightmare or Memories?

I don't own KFP

* * *

Nightmares or Memories?

Tigress let out a hiss, wanting it all to stop. But out of all of the voices she had heard here, that one was so familiar to Tigress. It was driving her crazy that she didn't know who it was but yet in she did in a way. The masters came up behind her and also studied the symbol.

"It was told that Masters Lei and Qingge didn't have any children," Master Chao said, watching Tigress closely, "and people would have known about the cub if it had had happen. But then again, it could have been possible to hide the cub if they were careful."

"You think I'm that cub?" Tigress said, looking at them, "Don't you?"

Master Yao, an elderly goat and the oldest among the masters nod and said, "I remember Masters Lei and Qingge quite well. Seeing you, you seem to have Master Lei's eyes while you seem to have Master Qingge's looks for she had the same markings on her forehead as you do."

"_They are who you are,"_

Tigress began to rub her head; the voice was somewhat comforting but was also driving her crazy.

"Is something wrong Tigress?" Master Yao asked.

"No," Tigress said, "something just keeps popping out from a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Master Yao said, "Or a memory?"

Tigress looked over at the elderly goat, who was smiling at her. Master Yao suddenly looked up at the sky and everyone else then noticed that evening was approaching.

"I've been to this village before," Master Yao said, "I know the perfect spot to camp."

Master Yao walk through the gate without another word, heading up to the half destroyed palace. To the masters from the Jade Palace, the old palace had the same design as their home meaning to Po's horror, stairs. As Tigress climbed up the stairs, the voices started to get louder. As if to drive her away from the palace, saying that she couldn't go there yet. Tigress tried to ignore the voices but soon it became too much that without a word, she dart down the stairs. The masters were puzzled at her actions, except for Master Yao.

"Well it looks like that we can't stay at the top," Master Yao said as he started to go back down, "maybe Tigress has a better place to stay."

The masters were even more confused but followed Master Yao down the steps. Well Po ended up falling down the steps and flat onto his face at the bottom. When the masters reached the bottom, Monkey snickered at the panda while Shifu just shook his head. Soon they found Tigress at the village entrance, rubbing her head as if it hurt. Viper started to slither over to her but Master Yao stopped her, saying that he would talk to Tigress. He told them not to bother starting a fire but to meditate instead. The masters were curious about why starting a fire but did as he request. Once they were meditating, Master Yao went over to Tigress.

"Is something wrong?" Master Yao asked Tigress.

Tigress looked at the elderly goat, debating if she should tell him.

"Have you ever heard voices in your head," Tigress said quietly, "but you don't know who they belong too?"

"No," Master Yao said, "but I have met other people who do and from what I have heard, those voices are likely to be from people you once knew. Do you feel like you know who they belong too?"

"In a way," Tigress said, looking out to the forest.

"Everything will soon be revealed," Master Yao said, smiling at Tigress, "tonight."

* * *

Review


	6. A Door Unlocked

Sorry for the delay, author's block, really don't like them.

I don't own KFP

* * *

A door unlocked

Tigress turned to face the goat but saw that he was joining the other masters in meditation. As the moon rose into the sky, Tigress thought about what Master Yao had said. Suddenly, Tigress felt herself being pushed by some unseen forced. Digging her claws into the tree, Tigress saw that the other masters were also feeling the push. But Master Yao was looking at her.

"Don't fight it," Master Yao said, "and it will be revealed."

"_They are who you are,"_

Closing her eyes, Tigress took a deep breath and reopened them and let go. In a flash light surrounded them. The destroyed village was transformed into what Tigress thinks was the way it use to be.

"_Come on Mommy, Daddy," _

Tigress turned to see a small female tiger cub running towards the gates, coming out from the forest. It didn't take Tigress long to realized that the cub was her. Not far behind her younger self came two other tigers, with smiles on their faces who must be her parents.

"Slow down Li Qiong," her mother called, "you are too much like your father."

"I'm surprise that you want to go home," her father purred, pulling his wife closure and trapping her in his powerful grip.

Li Qiong just giggled and instead of going through the entrance, she ran into the forest. With no hesitation, Tigress followed the cub. She heard the masters following her but she didn't dare slow down. Soon she found Li Qiong sitting at the edge of a river that was filled with lotus flower of many colors. But the cub was eyeing one color of lotus that has always been their favorite, red. It was then that Tigress realized that she knew this from a dream, one of the few pleasant dreams that he has ever had. But it usually began with her sitting at the river, never her calling for her parents. She never could make out what her parent had looked like in her dream any way they were just blurs. But most of the things in her dreams were blurs and now Tigress could see them clearly and that this was indeed a memory.

Her parents came walking up and sat down beside her. Her mother reached out and pulled one closure so that she could pick it. Setting the flower in her lap, Li Qiong picked one of the petals and lined it up with the main marking on her forehead. Her mother took the sepals from the flower and lined them up with the other marking on her forehead. The sepals were big on her head but the petal that Li Qiong had chosen matched up perfectly.

Li Qiong purred and took another petal off of the flower. Keeping hers balanced, Li Qiong placed the other petal onto her mother's forehead. In her dream, Tigress remembered that she could only see the outline of the markings, showing that it was the same as hers. Turning to her father, she let out a frown, remembering that he didn't have the same markings. Still, her father took a petal and placed it on his forehead so that it was in the same spot as his daughter's and wife's. Li Qiong giggled and leaped at her father who let out a dramatic huff and fell onto his back. The mother just shook her head but kept a smile on her lips as she watched her mate and daughter wrestle. Finally, her father flipped onto his stomach and crossed his arms just below his head. Li Qiong let out a chirp of protest when her father laid his head down and closed his eyes. Li Qiong looked at her mother for help but knew that she wouldn't get any. Growling, Li Qiong nibbled and tugged on her father's ear, trying to get him up. Not knowing that all that time he was smiling and struggling to keep himself from laughing. Giving up, Li Qiong went closer to the river and saw that the sepals and petal had fallen into the water. Leaning over the edge, Li Qiong was able to line them up with her markings.

"They are who you are," her father said as he and her mother came up from behind, "a symbol of beauty, pride…"

"Love," her mother said, "and…"

"Courage," they all said together.

"And because of that," her father said, "our family has been the protectors of this village for many years. We hope that one day; you will follow in our footsteps."

At that moment, Tigress felt as if an old door that had been locked for so long had been unlocked and opened up. Memories that had been trapped flooded into her brain and Tigress saw her old life go by. It was then that Tigress realized who these tigers were; they weren't only her parents but Masters Lei and Qingge.

* * *

Review


	7. The Answers I Need Part 1

**I don't own KFP**

* * *

The answers I need

Night had fallen and Tigress watched as her father and her sat together by the river.

"But won't we always be together?" Li Qiong suddenly asked.

For a moment, her father didn't say anything but when he did, he had hoped that his daughter would understand.

"My daughter," Master Lei said softly, "someday your mother and I wouldn't be here and you will sometimes feel like you are all alone but I promise you this my little lotus…"

With a swipe of his tail, Master Lei guided Li Qiong closer to him.

"…that if you ever need us," Master Lei said, lifting his daughter into his lap, "all you have to do is look up at the stars and we'll be there for you for we always be watching."

Tigress didn't bother to fight back the tears as she watched what would be the last moment she would have with her father. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Po. Understanding filled his jade green eyes and Tigress remembered that he did understand her pain, his own family if not his species had been wiped out. Looking back, her mother had returned from who knows were and sat with them for a while before the family headed to the village. There Tigress finally got the names of the voices that she had always heard in her head. The old female goat was Miss. Chen, who Tigress would go to during the day when needed. The rabbit couple, Mr. Keng and Mrs. Chen was who Tigress would stay with if her parents were away. Tigress and the masters followed her family until the sun began to rise but Po had remained by her throughout the whole thing.

The masters met after a few hours of sleep and decided that they needed to stay and find out what had happen. When they asked Tigress if she wanted to leave she refused, telling them that she remembered almost everything. But the night her parents had been murdered was still fuzzy and she had to find out what had happen. At first some had tried to argue that it wouldn't be wise for her to watch but when Master Yao stepped in it was dropped. Tigress knew that it would that night when every question she had would become answered. An hour before the sun would disappear, they gathered in the center of the village, waiting. As the last light disappeared, Tigress sent up a silent prayer, praying that she hadn't made a mistake.

Suddenly every house around them went up into flames and smoke that came from the flames filled the air around them. People ran from their homes and onto the streets, choking on the smoke. Li Qiong ran from Miss. Chen's house with the old goat right behind her. Suddenly Junjie and his leopards were in the center of the village, looking back at the terrified people.

"Find it," Junjie suddenly shouted, "kill them all if you have to but find it."

People ran only to be slaughtered by either Junjie himself or one of his leopards. Screams for mercy and pain fill the air, causing fear and panic among those who were still living.

Li Qiong stood, frozen in horror as she watched the people she had grown up with slaughtered.

"Run Li Qiong," Miss. Chen ordered as she gave the tiger cub a push, "find your parents and do as they say."

Those where the last words of the old goat because one of Junjie's leopards killed her. Li Qiong screamed and the leopard turned his attention to the cub. Baring his teeth, the leopard ran towards her. Li Qiong turned and ran, calling for her parents.

"Mama, Baba," Li Qiong cried, "Where are you?"

Tigress could remember all of the fear she had felt that night and she knew that the worst was still to come.

* * *

Review please


	8. The Answers I Need Part 2

I don't own KFP

* * *

The answers I need 2

"Leave her alone," she heard Mr. Keng's voice but couldn't see him because of the smoke.

Suddenly she tripped and fell to the ground. Looking up, Li Qiong saw the leopard just above her, ready to give her the killing blow. With tears in her eyes, she waited for the blow. As it was coming down, a staff bloke its way and pushed it back. Mr. Keng leaped at the leopard, whacking it with his staff.

"Get her out of here," Mr. Keng shouted and Mrs. Chen was suddenly next to Li Qiong, pulling her up and pushing her into her mother's arms.

"Get her to the palace," Mrs. Chen ordered, "we will try to buy you time."

Master Qingge opened her mouth to argue but Mrs. Chen had was already running back to join her mate. Having no choice and has always respected Mrs. Chen, Master Qingge grabbed her daughter by the scruff of her neck, dropped onto all fours and ran.

Before Tigress followed them, she turned to see the leopard run his sword through both the rabbit's chest. Tears in her eyes, Tigress remembered how they had always treated her like their own grandchild. Turning away, she and the masters followed Master Qingge carried her daughter to the palace. Other details about the palace was coming back to her, like how there was a secret space that if the palace had been burned down, who ever had made it to that space would be safe from the smoke and everything else.

Soon they reached the palace and saw that Master Lei was already at there, fighting Junjie himself. Master Qingge saw her mate and paused, as if she wanted nothing more than to fight with her mate yet she knew that she must get Li Qiong to safety first. But as she was about to sneak past, she saw Junjie do a dirty trick and at the moment, the Master Lei fell to the ground. Qingge had grief all over her face and forget that her daughter had also seen her father's death.

"Baba," Li Qiong screamed as her father fell to the floor.

Tigress felt like screaming as well but instead let tears stream down her face. She couldn't do anything to stop this; it was all just a memory. Suddenly Tigress realized that she was sobbing struggled to make herself stop. She forced herself to watch as her mother ran before Junjie could turn around but her mother knew that he was far behind them.

Qingge knocked down weapons and anything that could give her time. Suddenly, one of Junjie's leopards lunged themselves at Qingge. Li Qiong was knocked out of her mother's jaws and on to the floor. Looking up, Li Qiong saw her mother fighting against a leopard. She caught her mother's eye and her mother screamed for her to run. But Before Li Qiong could move Master Qingge fell to the ground, dead. Standing behind her was the former master Junjie, holding a bloody dagger in his hands. Li Qiong moved fast and hid among the weapons.

"She had a cub with her," the leopard said, "but the cub must have fled."

"We must find that cub," Junjie said, "judging by the way their rooms look, the cub is theirs. How they managed not to let anyone to find out I don't know but the cub must know where it is. Burn this palace down, she'll came out or cry out in order to escape."

"What about the cub?" the leopard asked, "what will we do with her once we are done with her?"

"Once we find her and get what we need," Junjie said, "we'll decide then, until then we must find her."

Once they were gone, Li Qiong ran to her mother. Blood swept on to the floor and her mother's eyes were blank. Li Qiong knew that she didn't have much time but she grabbed her mother's pigment and ran.

That were it ended, they all found themselves standing again in the ruins of the palace. Tigress knew that now she would have to explain the rest, how she fled and what Junjie was after. But before she could say anything, Master Yao suggested that they should get some sleep. Tigress was confused but relieved that she didn't have to speak tonight. Going back to the entrance of the village, Tigress decided to sleep on the ground instead of the trees, feeling more comfortable with the masters. Leaning against a tree, Tigress closed her eyes and fell asleep.

—•—

Tigress opened her eyes, surprised that she didn't find herself screaming from her usual nightmares. Looking around, she saw that the other masters were still asleep but something confused her. One would usually be awake to keep guard while the other slept. Suddenly Tigress was jerked from her tree and pinned to the ground. Not far away there he stood, Junjie. Tigress couldn't scream for help, her voice was gone. Junjie approached her and brought out a dagger that Tigress recognized the one that killed her parents.

"You thought you could hide from me?" Junjie sneered, "Think again."

Junjie raised the dagger above his head and aimed it towards her heart.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer

Review please


	9. The Pain

I don't own KFP

* * *

The pain

Tigress felt herself being shook awake and that she was screaming. Tigress fought back sobs and tears as she looked up see Po crouching down near her. Behind him the other masters looked at with concerned in their eyes.

"Nightmare," Po asked softly.

Not trusting her voice at the moment, Tigress just nodded her head. For a moment, Po studied her before Tigress realized that she was shaking with fear. Closing her eyes, Tigress tried to calm herself but bits of the nightmare still haunted her mind and she feared that she would lose it. Not wanting to take the chance, Tigress got up and fled into the forest. Tigress heard one of them call her name but she ignored them and kept on running.

Finally Tigress came to a stop, out of breath. Once she caught her breath, a familiar smell filled her nose, lotus. Following the smell, Tigress came to the river were her father had made that promise. Slowly Tigress looked around, seeing what it looked like now. The water that had once been clear blue was now a watery brown that was full of disease. No thanks to what was in the water, it had killed every plant in it. The dead plants floated above the water, adding to the unpleasant sight of the river. Tigress stopped from the spot where her family had once gathered at for fun. The river seemed so dark that it was hard to believe that it was once full of happiness and love.

Tigress looked up at the stars, wishing that this all was a nightmare. That she never had to deal with the kids who taunt her by asking questions about her past that caused her pain because she couldn't remember who she was. That she didn't have to face the world alone because everyone was afraid of her. Or the pain she felt when she was called a freak just because she was different. That she never had to felt the pain when the caretakers would ignore her sobs and pleads for someone to let her out of her room whenever she had a nightmare or when they would beat her. But if there was one thing that Tigress wished for the most is that she would wake up with her parents was still alive and they would comfort her like they use to when they were alive. But they weren't, this wasn't a nightmare, it was her life.

"You promised that you both would be there for me if I needed you," Tigress cried to the stars, her voice was shaking and about ready to crack, "that all I needed to do were look up at the stars and that you would be there."

Tigress fought back a sob, knowing that if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop but Tigress couldn't hold it back. At that moment Tigress wanted nothing more than to have died with her parents that horrible night.

"But you're not here," Tigress cried finally letting the tears flow and the sobs escape from her mouth, "and now…"

Suddenly the smell that had brought her here hit her again. Tigress went closure to the river and saw it a single red lotus flower, among the dead or dying plants. Like she did as a cub, Tigress reached over to pick it but found that she couldn't. Suddenly the wind began to blow and the flower slowly made its way into her range. The moment she picked it, the wind stopped and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Then the sound of the master's voices filled her eyes, calling her name.

"…I'm not alone," Tigress whispered as she held the flower to her heart, "not no more."

* * *

Please review and I still need more suggestions for Will Her Heart Be Able to Mend? If I don't use them as the first one, they could be the second one :)


	10. Answers part 1

Sorry this took so long but here you are

I don't own KFP

* * *

Answers part 1

Tigress walked back towards the camp, flower in her hand. Po was the first one to find her and let out a sigh of relief, as did the other the masters. But they all could tell that she had been crying and saw that she had a flower, a red lotus in her hand. The flower looked familiar to the one they had seen in her memory. When she reached them, Po pulled her into a hug. Tigress closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the hug.

"Are you ready?" Po whispered, tightening the hug.

_I'm not alone,_ Tigress reminded herself as she said, "Yes."

"We better get going then," Po said but didn't move and neither did Tigress.

Finally they broke apart and began to walk back to camp. Once they reached the camp, the other masters were already there. Soon they were all settled and questions would begin. But Tigress sat by Po for comfort if she needed it.

"Before I answer any questions," Tigress said, "can you tell me all what you have figured out?"

"Your mother got gotten with a child a few times," Master Yao said, "but judging by your age and from what I remember, you were the last child she had gotten with."

Tigress nod and said, "Mama told me that Baba would go on the missions alone when she started to show. Baba would tell other or you that she was sick unless they both had to be somewhere. You found out or figured it out when she was seven months in. When I was born, she faked the miscarriage to fool not only you, but others who would have taken me at some point to use against them and Mama went into hiding."

"I remember that," Master Chao said, "Master Lei had told us that she needed to regain herself and that she was still mourning for the child."

Tigress nod and said, "But she was instead taking care of me. The people in the village were excited when my mother returned with me and when other masters came to visit; I would stay with Mrs. Chen and Mr. Keng until they left."

The master's nod and it was then Master Croc asked the question that was on their mind, "Do you know what Junjie was after?"

Tigress nod and said, "Me."

"What?" Master Chao said.

"Have you ever heard about the Golden Lotus?" Tigress asked.

"Yes," Master Yao said, "your mother had to drink the flower when she became ill while with a child, which was you?"

Tigress nod and said, "It was said that the flower had the power to uncover hidden things and like it did to my mother, heal. The marking on my mother and my foreheads is the flowers symbol to show that we have been healed with it. When she was healed with it, the markings on her fur changed."

"That is pretty cool," Mantis said.

* * *

Please review


End file.
